


Stars Aligned

by astudyinfic



Series: Holidays 2020 [31]
Category: The Will Darling Adventures - K.J. Charles
Genre: Canon Continuation, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Not Beta Read, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: If someone asked Will where he would be a year ago, at a posh party with his lover, his lover's fiancé, and his lover's fiancé's lover (who was also his best friend) would not have been his first guess.
Relationships: Maisie Jones/Phoebe Stephens-Price, Will Darling/Kim Secretan
Series: Holidays 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036116
Kudos: 4





	Stars Aligned

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 31: Wish**
> 
> Prompts can be found [here](https://astudyinfic.tumblr.com/post/635866337200259072/decided-it-was-time-for-a-new-holiday-prompt-list).

3...

2...

1...

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The excited cheers of the party inside filtered out to Will where he stood on the balcony of Kim's flat. He could hear similar cheers from the streets below and looked out over the city with a sense of calm that he hadn't felt in quite some time. The bookshop was doing well. Kim hadn't lied to him in at least three hours. Zodiac was gone. Kim and Phoebe had reconciled. To his surprise, there was something going on between Phoebe and Maisie but when he looked back, Will thought maybe it wasn't such a surprise after all. 

Sipping his champagne, Will didn't look back when he heard the door to the balcony open, letting the cacophonous noise of the party assault him for a moment before his new companion shut the door and put a damper on it once more. He hadn't seen anyone else come out here all night, the chilled air probably keeping most revelers inside. Will had thought it the perfect place to hide from Kim's posh friends, but he had apparently been mistaken.

Then a hand slid down his arm and laced their fingers together and he realized it wasn't one of Kim's friends at all, but the man himself. 

And that was more than okay, Will had to admit.

"Don't you get tired of hiding yourself away?" Kim asked, not looking over at Will. "You hide all day in the bookshop then I get you here for the party of the season and you spend most of it out here in the dark and cold. Someone might start to think you actually enjoy being alone."

Will glanced at him and in his profile saw the way Kim's lips curved up in a teasing smirk. He wished he could kiss that smirk right off Kim's face but being within sight of half of London's elite did not offer the privacy they would need. But he'd been standing out here long enough to know exactly where he could find that privacy. 

Tugging Kim's hand, they moved into the shadows at the side of the balcony, well hidden from anyone inside or out. Someone would need to be looking for them specifically to see them hiding there. He brought a hand up, cupping Kim's cheek and kissing him with all the passion he felt for the infuriating man. 

Kim returned the kiss with exuberance and they lost themselves in one another for several minutes. When they finally pulled apart, Kim smiled at him, a smile that would bring a lesser man to his knees, but only reminded Will of who would be on his knees later that night. "Happy New Year, Will Darling."

"Happy New Year, Kim," he replied, smiling back at him. He'd never shared a New Year's kiss with anyone before, let alone someone he could imagine spending the coming year with. Maybe it was a good sign, they'd finally turned a corner in their relationship and things were looking up. 

Or Kim was about to stab him in the back again. With his lover, Will just never knew.

They stood in the shadows staring at one another when the door opened and closed once more. "I know they're out here somewhere," Phoebe's voice rang.

Maisie laughed. "Will is probably hiding from the people and Kim is trying to convince him to come back in. Or, they're both hiding and won't appreciate our interruption."

"They can deal with it," Phoebe replied with a laugh. "It is New Year's Eve and I would like to see my fiancé." After the time they'd spent together, Will could hear that when she said _fiancé_ what she meant was _best friend_. It didn't make him feel as strange as it once had when they were first starting out.

"I think our hiding spot is about to be discovered," Kim whispered dramatically. The girls' laughter reached them both. Kim kissed him once more. "Come on, Darling. The ladies await."

Stepping back into the light of the balcony, Kim took both of Phoebe's hands in his own and kissed both her cheeks. "There you are, darling. I've been looking everywhere for you. Will was helping me check the corner over there. Just in case." 

Will and Maisie rolled their eyes at the same time and then caught one another's gaze and burst into laughter. The whole situation was ridiculous and Will had never been happier. 

"Did you find me there?" Phoebe asked and when Kim shook his head, she smiled more brightly. "Maybe check back ten minutes or so after you both go inside and leave us be."

Maisie blushed and Will noted how well happiness suited her. Her clothing line was doing well and now she had Phoebe. The four of them were something of a big happy family, something Will had never experienced before and was enjoying immensely. Sure, he had to kill people a few times for his lover. And his lover's fiancé's father tried to kill them. No family or relationship was perfect. But this one was perfect for Will. 

"Oh, Darling, do make a wish," Phoebe said, pointing to the sky as a shooting star moved across the indigo darkness. It struck Will as amusing that Phoebe could use the world darling and refer to all three of them at the same time.

"For happiness," Maisie said, looking at Phoebe with stars in her eyes. 

"For friendship," Phoebe replied with a quick glance at Will and Kim before looking back at Phoebe. "And more."

"For new beginnings," Kim offered and Will squeezed his hand. If anyone deserved that, it was Kim. 

"All of them," Will replied. Then looked at Kim and realized that with this man, he had all of them already. "For this year and all the years to come."

They toasted one another and looked back out at the city, content to stand together while the party continued on without them. They had all they needed to celebrate right here.

**Author's Note:**

> Thirty-one fics in thirty-one days has come to an end. I hope you've enjoyed them! Thank you!


End file.
